A murder of weather
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Tsuna feared of all, the weather first and foremost. (Not sure if the sec genre is F or F, but tbc...)


Tsuna was afraid of the weather. He nearly died so often in any other weather than brilliant clear sky with a few fluffy clouds shielding him from the sun. The weather was truly Tsuna's greatest fear.

There were clouds. Cloudy weather. Although Tsuna felt most comfortable with clouds beside an empty sky, Clouds scared him when they grew darker and more vicious in his eyes looming over him and eating up the sky. He liked clouds the best when they were calm, but he still appreciated them for being his forewarning to the other weather kinds. Clouds dark and dangerous could become rain and storms, lightning and thunder. And if there was mist too, it was even worse. Clouds would even warn him from when the sun would harm him. When they were at the darkest it was just a foreboding of a terrible intense sun to come afterwards.

Yeah, Tsuna feared the weather, but he thinks beside an empty sky he likes clouds the best.

Rainy weather scared him. First it had just been annoying in the rainy season. He would slip on the wet streets, but slipping into a heavily trafficked street to be hit by incoming cars put rain on his fear list. Even more so when it happened more than once and even when he was careful and he landed thrice in the hospital with heavy injuries and always in the end in the room with the scary head prefect that just started in middle school. Still, he actually dared to venture outside in the pedestrian zone he lives in. Only he slipped and fell into a non-marked construction site that he was too weak to climb out of and it was slowly filling with water. When it reached his mouth at least he was finally noticed by a person, even if it was the scary head prefect that bites him to death normally for being a wimp.

And even though said person didn't bite him to death this time, he still landed in the hospital because of the resulting cold and fever that nearly killed him still.

Stormy weather scared him, too. The sounds of wind blowing through tunnels and openings always made him jumpy and startled. The rattling of signs and rustling in the leaves made his surrounding seem much more malicious. Maybe this should have been a warning for him, he thought as his consciousness was fading as the edges of his vision where slowly consumed by black and white. So far he had in his childhood only been made to stumble a few times and bruised by storms, some injuries heavy enough to put him in the hospital, but never had one been this vicious. The teacher despite his protest had send him home because he lived close by, but who knew he was light enough for a strong wind to actually pick up and throw him on a roof antenna that speared him now. He barely registered the scary head prefect jumping into his vision before he blacked out. The older male always saw him at his worst.

Don't get him started on Lightning and thunder. He thought, it wouldn't be too much trouble despite dark dangerous looming clouds to run to the convenience store for his mother and get some grocery when the wind and rain was only light accompaniment. Quite the regret for him to be deceived by far away thunder when lightning hit him halfway. He was pretty sure he counted right, but the weather hated him. Considering certain important organs having to be pumped up again by a passing scary head prefect who witnessed the incredulity, he would stay unaware of that fact as he only woke up in the hospital far to busy comforting his again crying mother to wonder about who took him there. And although he is scared of lightning and thunder he can't say he was as traumatized by them as he was by rain and storm. He felt like crying himself.

At least electricity only frazzled his nerves.

Mist, well mist was soft and not directly trying its best to kill him. At least he would like to say that, but even artificial one had it out for him. Example, stage play primary school, where said artificial version of the natural weather phenomena was used and led him to falling of said stage despite his minor role as a bird that just had to walk around a carton tree making chirpy noises. The incident nearly broke his spine where it not for his costume padding to make him look like a round yellow canary. And he always feared mist in general for the sole reason that one could get lost in it. And it would have mislead him into a lot of danger had he at that point not already taken precaution and stayed home on foggy days.

And before that accident that cemented his plan to stay home on all days that weren't brilliant clear empty sky or fluffy white clouds he still had liked sunny days despite terrible P.E. sessions. Except the sun tried to kill him too, going so far as to conspire with the other weathers. Seriously, what was his life, if this wasn't even his ever ringing alarm in head causing the paranoia? It was the last class trip, if one could call it that, before he would attend middle school where the scary head prefect was. It was suppose to be in the forest on Namimori mountain, the place where Namimori river that ended in the sea in the direction of Kyushu started, although for safety measures the river was few dozen meters away from the cabins. He even got excited because his mother had gotten excited, the weather report spoke of sunny day, nice for relaxed wandering that was planned and perfect for their camping activities. He had been so naive. The grayish clouds had warned him, being bitten to death just a day before should have warned him. Still the good departure and arrival at their destination despite being exhausting was wonderful and the rest of the day had been great, too. Even his bullies had left him alone as if he slipped from their mind. At least until evening where the sky darkened and the teacher ushered them in saying that rain and storm would be coming for tonight and that from tomorrow on they could expect to have sunny days. He stiffened and wandered into his cabin automatically where he curled up and prepared himself. Safety made him unprepared when his bullies came in and shoved him outside into the heavy mist as rain and storm slowly begun to pick up. The fear settling into him didn't paralyze him, but who knows if that would have been better, instead it drove him in the direction of the teacher's cabin, which was a bit further away from the rest. He could barely recall the chain of events but he got lost, shoved around by storm, blinded by rain. He was in the forest at some unknown location with mist swirling around his ankles as the clouds growled at him, thunder and lighting, the forest was burning, flames beaten by rain, but fanned by storm, he was running in fear, the muddy river past its usual boundaries, slipping or shoved, he was drowning until he could get ahold of a root and was entangled in them just before losing consciousness as it fled him together with his breath.

He woke up coughing up water and in a hole nature dug the sun shining down on him warming him from the cold he was feeling. At that point he still liked the sun. He watched a while as water slowly drained from the pocket he was in through the earth. He was too low to climb up. He was too weak to climb up and the roots were slippery, but he should try he thought after hours of boredom and stinging wounds. And he did, regretting it, when he lost hold and landed in the muddy water with a twisted ankle. He couldn't get back to the roots from here. He was going to die, he thought, as the water left him just a puddle and a flopping river fish. Tsuna lost consciousness again. When he woke up again, it was evening according to the red sky, his throat was dry, mud stuck to him like clothes, sweat and blood he couldn't recall having hit his head, but the blood showed. He was dizzy, tired, thirsty and hungry and so very very hot, but it took him quite a while until he acted. Instead he passed into oblivion again. It wasn't until the fish stopped moving in the bit of the shrunken puddle left that he regained consciousness. He was a child and he was desperate as he drunk muddy water and ate raw fish. It was already daytime again the sun beating down on him. It wasn't until he took a bite and threw the fish from him when it gave a last struggle and then bled to death. This wasn't sushi, he spat the first bite right out again, his stomach heaved, but he didn't spew his last meal out again. He watched the fish bled out laying on his stomach in the cool puddle as heat rolled on him from above. hunger and thirst came again. He forced himself to take the fish back into his hand. He cried as he forced a few bites down. By evening he curled up with a stomachache, the puddle had disappeared from the heat and every part of him not caked in dry mud sunburned. He laid awake and watched the stars in the night sky before he fell asleep. Nowhere a cloud. He woke up the next day delirious with fever from cawing crows that were looking at him from the rim of his cage. A whole murder was present. One of them hopped down toward him and Tsuna was afraid. He was already afraid of his neighbor's chihuahua, the black beady eyes of the omnivorous bird.

He dragged himself away under hurting muscles from the animal that hopped around in front of him. He would have tried rolling if his back didn't hurt from heat swells. His hand touched around him for a stone or stick to throw without his eyes leaving the feathered beast in front of him. He touched bones and had the stinking rest of the fish in his hand. He threw it and with loud cawing the crow caught it and flew up again to rejoin its flock seemingly satisfied. Tsuna cried, he wailed and sobbed. He called for his mother, even once for his father, but mostly for his mother and also a few times for the scary head prefect. He cried until the sky was painted orange again, his voice hoarse, until the murder of birds panicky swung up into the sky and the scary head prefect called him "herbivore". Then he fainted with worried cries of his name from his mother.

Tsuna feared of all the weather first and foremost.

The conniving sun, deceptive rain and bullying storm, the striking sun, then misleading mist, annoying lightning and furious clouds. And all the in between.

* * *

The doorbell rung. Curious but also somewhat cautious Tsuna left his room, fell down the stairs and reached the entrance. He in fact normally didn't greet guests, if they ever had one. The only person that actually ever comes to the house for him was Hibari-san. It's not Hibari-san. In fact the person standing in front of his house is a stranger to him. He is certain, a person with such distinctive traits like white hair and lilac eyes and a strange violet tattoo under on of such eyes wouldn't simply fade from his memories just because he hasn't seen them for a long time. At least he'd like to believe his memories are at least well enough for that. So, he opted instead to warily stare.

"Hullo! You must be Tsunayoshi from this world", the stranger smiled, smirked or grinned and waved and Tsuna was tempted to shut the door in said crazy person's face. He really thinks he should. If only for the reasons, but his mother had raised him better. Instead not politely at all he narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?"

"I'm Byakuran!", Byakuran introduces himself, "Your future friend, a person who can talk to his parallel selfs, the mafia boss of the Gesso Famiglia and-" Tsuna would have retreated into the sanctuary of his home from the clearly mad teen in front of him were it not for his next words. "- a Sky" Instead he cocked his head scrutinizing the being in front of him with a particular interest and stares trying to unravel the mystery in front of him so intense that it even made said subject of his attention fidget. Realizing what he was doing Tsuna smiled at Byakuran sheepishly, maybe a bit shy. He took a step back into his home to make space for the other. "Sorry, come in"


End file.
